Trilio
by Angelaweasly
Summary: Elodin x OC. Mi historia de como Elodin el Grande se enamoró durante su estadía en Las Gavias. Spoilers de El temor de un hombre sabio.


****Título:** Trilio**

****Fandom**: Las Crónicas del asesino de reyes (Kingkiller Chronicle)**

**Pairing: Elodin/OC**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Patrick Rothffuss. Sin embargo, soy yo la dueña del personaje OC y la trama.**

**Summary: Elodin: el alumno más joven jamás admitido en el Arcano, el más joven en llegar a arcanista y el rector más joven. Sefi: una joven inteligente cuyo único deseo es trabajar en la Clínica hasta envejecer. Siendo El'the le es encargada la misión de velar por la recuperación del loco maestro Elodin durante su estadía en Las Gavias. Enamorarse no era correcto pero ¿como detener algo que es inevitable?**

**Nota: El nombre del viento es mi libro favorito de toda la literatura fantástica y este fanfic es una muestra de mi agradecimiento a Patrick Rothfuss por haber escrito tan maravillosa historia._  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>¿Tienen las flores la elección del invierno?<em>

_¿Es el lecho del amor siempre helado?_

_Parecía que ella oía mi silenciosa voz,_

_El amor no es un llamado al saber._

_Yo nunca vi un rostro tan dulce_

_Como aquel que estaba frente a mí._

_Desde entonces mi corazón abandonó mi cuerpo,_

_Y ya nunca retornó._

_Primer Amor; John Clare (1793-1864)_

**CAPITULO I**

Labios carnosos dibujando una sonrisa. Encantamiento.

Destello.

Mejillas con hoyuelos. Ternura.

Destello.

Nariz respingada. Astucia.

Destello.

Ojos cafés. Inteligencia.

Destello.

Cabello color sol primaveral. Trigo. Corto. Ondas.

Destello.

Piel blanca. Calidez.

─Sefi ─susurró, y el viento obedientemente se llevó las palabras.

Una noche más.

Los recuerdos llegaron como un viejo amigo que hace rato no ves. Sabes que están ahí. Que existen. Que guardan la esperanza de encontrarte aunque no los quieras recibir. Sin embargo, desconoces cuándo aparecerán de nuevo.

Así acontecía con Elodin.

En dos años conoció la locura, la desesperación, la aflicción, la ira y el pánico dentro de aquella habitación de paredes y techo de piedra gris y aire denso.

Casi asfixiante. Opresivo.

La gente dice que las cosas malas siempre tienen su lado bueno y, para Elodin, la parte buena de aquel encierro fue conocerla. Y no menos importante: amarla.

Suspiró.

─¿Donde está? ─era la joven que vivía en los túneles subterráneos de la Universidad. Con quien había intentado hablar desde hacía años, pero hasta el momento sólo una conversación figuraba en la lista de acontecimientos importantes; gracias al Re´lar Kvothe.

Auri estaba sentada en una pequeña chimenea de ladrillo, meciendo descuidadamente los pies. Sus ojos parecían los de un mochuelo y su cabello formaba un gracioso halo descendiendo a su manera sobre su pequeño cuerpo.

Elodin aparentó serenidad de forma defensiva y le sonrió amablemente como si no lo hubiera sorprendido.

Pero lo había sorprendido. Y de qué manera.

Le había preguntado por ella. No por el viento, ni por la luna, ni si había visto más búhos apareciendo en el manzano. Maldijo interiormente. Las personas que conocían su historia con ella se podían contar con los dedos de una sola mano. Arwyl, Hemme y su sobrino, Emry. Se reservó un gruñido para este último.

─Lejos, Auri. Lejos ─respondió desviando su mirada hacia las ramas desnudas del manzano. No era de los que mentían y mucho menos en el proceso de conocer a una persona. Y con Auri debía ser muy cuidadoso. Énfasis en el muy.

─¿Por qué? ¿no la amabas? ─preguntó cautelosa ladeando su pequeña cabeza.

Elodin la observó por unos segundos. Las palabras bullían en su interior. No iba a aguantar por mucho tiempo. Esperó que entendiera el mensaje de súplica en sus ojos.

─Es una historia triste ─continuó ella asintiendo de forma comprensiva. Dio unos pasitos hacia un lado, y luego otra vez hacia delante acercándose a él─, tus ojos lo dicen y la manera en que pronuncias su nombre con... ─frunció ligeramente el ceño al no encontrar la palabra que buscaba.

─Anhelo ─completó Elodin con voz carente de emoción. Esa era una palabra que encajaba perfectamente─. Y sí, es una historia triste ─sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella por un segundo, pero prefirió no mostrar su vulnerabilidad y desvió la mirada.

─Te entiendo. Tienes una piedra en el corazón ─habló como si le tratara de enseñar a un niño─. Kvothe no sabe lidiar con ella a veces, pero ya le he advertido que me avise cuando me necesite ─bajó la vista y lo miró de reojo─; los amigos se ayudan entre sí. Hacen que llevar esa piedra se haga más llevadero.

Pocos hilos le quedaban a la cuerda de su autodefensa. Podía contarle a Auri, ella tenía toda la razón en decir que podía hacer más llevadera su pesada piedra. Muchas veces se sentía tan solo acumulando todos esos grises recuerdos en un rincón de su corazón. Pero eran tantos que parecían ya no caber. Además, estaba ganando terreno para ganarse su confianza y eso era algo que no se podía dar el lujo de desperdiciar.

El viento le acarició el rostro con delicadeza y con eso supo lo que tenía que hacer.

─Auri. Es mejor sentarnos, esta es una larga historia ─pausa teatral─. La historia de cómo Elodin El Grande se enamoró.

No podía quejarse de su público.

La sonrisa de Auri era para retratar.


End file.
